Comforting Lucy
by writer'ssquare444
Summary: When Charlie Brown hears some news from his sister, he rushes over to comfort Lucy.-Ava It was going to be a one-shot but I'm changing it to in-progress. First story so please R&R.
1. Comforting Lucy

Charlie Brown's face was scrunched up in concentration. The Biology homework he was working on was giving him a hard time. A knock at the door gave him a much needed break.

Linus Van Pelt stood at his door panting. He came rushing through the door and looking around franticly.

"Where is Snoopy?" Linus asked as walked through the house to the back yard.

"Why Linus?" Charlie asked with a worried expression on his face. His friend never acted like this.

Finally spotting Snoopy, Linus went and picked him up. Snoopy had a look of confusion on his face. He gave a bark toward his owner. Almost like he was begging for help.

"Lucy said she needed him. When I didn't move off the couch she started yelling at me. Saying she need him now or she was going to start throwing things. So I have to get back over there now. "

With that he was out the front door again heading down the street. Knowing that snoopy was in good-ish hands he went back to biology.

Fifteen minutes later Sally came rushing into the door acting all giddy. She was dancing around and singing. She closed Charlie's bio book and forced him to look at her.

"You will never believe what happened today."

"You are probably correct. Since you are going to tell me any way I might as well ask. Sally, what happened today?"

"Schroeder asked me out!" She squealed. "Can you believe it? He just came up and asked. I said yes of course…"

"You what?!" Charlie Brown interrupted.

Not waiting for an answer he left his house. Now he knew why Lucy had been acting the way she had. Stupid Schroeder had broken her heart. When he got to the Van Pelt house he rang the doorbell, Rerun opened the door.

"She has locked herself in." Rerun informed him.

Not replying Charlie walked down the hall to her door. He knocked three times. No reply, He then reached above the doorframe and pulled out the spare key. After unlocking the door he let himself in.

Walking into the room he saw Lucy laying on her bed with Snoopy at her feet. Snoopy gave off a warning bark. The beagle knew Lucy was upset and he was protecting her. Charlie walked over to Snoopy and rubbed his head.

"I won't hurt her, boy." Charlie informed his dog.

When Lucy heard Charlie talked she turned around and threw herself at him. He automatically reacted be wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh Char, it was awful." She was in tears by the time her pet name for him was out of her mouth.

"He asked her right in front of me. He was nice about it and I was standing there looking like a fish. He knows how I feel about him. How could he, Char, How could he?"

"Luce, I'm…" He started but she gripped him tighter.

"Please don't say you're sorry. Everyone has been saying that."

"I can't believe she said yes."

With that she pushed him away from her. He had to stop himself before his arms could reached out for her.

"I can't talk to you right now, Charlie Brown. I can't converse with the enemy."

"Don't use my name. And the enemy? I'm the enemy know am I?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, Charles. You are now the enemy." She said his name with an air of distaste.

"Seriously? I could have sworn I was on your side. Not questioning why you needed Snoopy, which is my dog, while Linus was dragging him out of my house."

"Well…" She started but he cut her off again.

"Nor did I allow my sister to continue her story about stupid Schroeder before I rushed over here for you. I'm so sorry I did all of this since I'm the enemy." When he finished he turned and headed toward her door.

Seeing that he was leaving she threw herself between him and the door. He looked down at her as she put her hands on his shoulder. She felt him tense up under her touch.

"Char, wait. Please forgive me. I was out of line. I'm mad at Sally but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You're always on my side and I shouldn't have questioned you."

Some how while she was talking she had pushed him back over to her bed. She then set down and motioned for him to sit beside her.

"Please don't leave." Her request comes out almost as a whine.

Knowing he couldn't deny her anything she asked for, he set down. Then she put her head on his shoulder.

"I hate how he has this power over me. Why does he, Char?" She says.

Sighing Charlie lies back onto her bed. Lucy goes with him.

"I don't know Luce, I just don't know."

A little while later after Lucy fell asleep, Linus comes in.

"When are you going to tell her?" Linus asked.

"What are you talking about?" This was Charlie's only reply.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Charlie slowly moved Lucy over so he could get up. Walking out of her room, he and Linus walked into the living room.

"She has a right to know." Linus started again.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Linus." Charlie looked at him full on when he said it.

"I'm not being…"

"Yes you are. I know you're in love with my sister."

"I most defiantly am not in love with Sally."

"I at least will admit I have feeling for your sister. When you tell Sally I will tell Lucy."

With that he got up and walked out. He couldn't believe Linus had tried to advice him about relationships. Especially since he wouldn't even admit he had feelings for Sally. She had been in love with him for years but it had stopped when other boys had tried hitting on her and she was tired of waiting for him.

Charlie had almost always been in love with Lucy. It had gotten worse over the years. Now he need her more then he wanted to admit. He wanted her more too. That's why Schroeder wasn't his favorite person in the world. He hurt her and made her cry. Charlie might just have to punch him in the face tomorrow at school. Two of the most important people in his life were not panning after the same guy. His sister would get over him shortly, at least that's what he hoped. Lucy on the other hand was going to need time. Charlie would wait for as long as possible

if it meant he got the girl he was in love with.


	2. Loving Sally

Chapter Two: Loving Sally

Linus Van Pelt felt like he was going to gag. Which was sad since it was Sloppy Jo day at school. Violet and Frieda had planted themselves in front of him. They were now debating where the guys in their school would be on the kissing scale. Linus didn't even realize there was such a thing.

"Charlie Brown?" Frieda asked Violet.

"He would be a six." Violet informed.

"Could you maybe do this somewhere else?" Linus interrupted them.

"Oh Linus, don't be jealous you're an eight. It's not as high as Rerun, he got a nine and a half, but an eight is still really good. You should be proud." Frieda looked real smug that she had given him that high.

Violet stood up and yelled, "Hey Sally, come here please."

Linus looked behind him and saw Sally Brown heading to the table. She was wearing his favorite color, green, and the closer she got the more he hated Schroeder.

"Hey guys, Linus can I talk to you for a second?" Sally put her hand on his arm and started to pull him up.

"Wait Sally, we have a question for you. On a scale of 1 to 10 where would you put Schroeder as a kisser?"

Linus was pushing her out of the cafeteria doors before she could answer. As soon as they had reached the schoolyard he turned toward her.

"You wanted to talk?" Linus asked.

"Yep." Sally looked down at her hands.

"Well go ahead."

"I wanted you to go dress shopping with me." Sally looked up at him sheepishly.

"You want me to do what?" Linus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I need a guy's opinion and…"

"Ask your boyfriend then."

"I can't it's suppose to be a surprise for him."

"Then I'm most defiantly not doing it, not for him"

"For me then. It would mean a lot."

He knew he would hate himself for it later, but he couldn't tell her no. Not when she claimed he would be doing it for her.

"Okay, sure Sally I will go with you." He sighed.

She hugged him, "Thanks Linus, I knew I could count on you."

He watched as she walked away from him, and headed back to the school. She would always be walking away from him though. As long as he kept wanting her. He know believed Rerun, it would do him no good Loving Sally.


End file.
